


3E 383, 3rd Hearthfire

by Saquira



Series: The MoT Elder Scrolls 'verse [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saquira/pseuds/Saquira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She did mention that you knew quite a bit about the early Septim line. You wouldn't happen to have any experience with teaching?” The emperor gestured for the elf to sit in the chair near his desk, and the other man did as he'd been asked, putting one leg atop the other before he answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3E 383, 3rd Hearthfire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on December 25th, 2012 on chorrol.com.

“I'm thankful that you could come at such short notice. The archmage herself recommended you, and though it might be wiser to take someone from the Arcane university, the only one I trust in that place is the archmage herself,” Uriel Septim VII said, putting some papers down to the side on his desk before looking up at the High elf as he came through the door. A guard closed it behind the man, though not before said guard had stepped in and taken up post by the door.  
  
“I merely do as I'm asked, sire. It is an honour for me to help you in any way possible,” the man said, bending at the waist. When he did so, a glimpse of leather armour could be seen underneath the cloak, and the emperor raised an eyebrow as he noted this.  
  
“The archmage did mention that, even though you aren't a member of the guild, you're a quite accomplished wizard. Would you care to give me some credentials?” he continued to ask when the other man straightened up again.  
  
“I'm afraid it's quite a tedious story, my liege. I did act as adviser for Kintyra Septim I, before and after she became empress. But I'm afraid that's my greatest accomplishment. And my teachers long ago stopped venturing from their home, so I do doubt that you'd have heard of them from anything but storybooks. And storybooks can be quite inaccurate,” the Altmer, Sorcalin, said and smiled, at which Uriel VII furrowed his brow.  
  
“She did mention that you knew quite a bit about the early Septim line. You wouldn't happen to have any experience with teaching?” The emperor gestured for the elf to sit in the chair near his desk, and the other man did as he'd been asked, putting one leg atop the other before he answered.  
  
“I taught about the history of our people at the place of my birth for a few years, and I doubt it would take much to use those skills to teach about your history instead,” he said, and the Septim nodded as he pulled out a book from one of the shelves.  
  
“And where is that exactly?” he asked, and the elf sighed.  
  
“An island just outside Summerset,” he uttered quickly.  
  
“Alright.” Uriel Septim stood still for a moment, thinking as he looked at the wizard. “During what time did you advise the empress? There's no records of anyone but her steward and the elder council,” he said when he looked at the elf again.  
  
“I was never officially given the position of adviser, though she usually listened to me all the same. We met a few months after her eighteenth birthday, and though I greatly regret it, I could not be there on the day of her death. Kintyra I was a splendid woman, both when it came to her roles as mother and empress, as well as friend.” The emperor nodded thoughtfully at this, and preceded to ask the elf several more questions before deciding on whether or not he could be a good choice.  
  
“Then there’s the matter of your being a vampire, I trust that you are able to keep your urges under control?” It was the wizards turn to look surprised as his eyes flickered to the door, likely expecting guards to burst through it at any moment. The emperor noted the look, but did not comment.  
  
“So she told you that, didn’t she? I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.” He smiled as he turned back to the emperor.  
  
“Her loyalties are to me first after all, I believe she must have told you that at some point. In truth, our dear archmage have been helping me to keep a list of all the known vampires in the Empire, so if someone should go missing, we know exactly whose houses to search first. You’d do well to remember that.” Uriel Septim jotted something down on a paper in front of him before turning back to the vampire.  
  
“She has, and I’ve not forgotten that, I can assure you. Neither have I lost my control once over the last two centuries, so there shouldn’t be a problem. Just out of curiosity, how many vampires are there within the city?” the Altmer asked as he watched the emperor.  
  
“Six of them, including yourself, as well as an unknown amount in the city sewers. We’ve been working on rooting them out for years now, but they’re too many for it to be an easy task. And lord Imbel left a few days ago to go on a hunting-trip. I’ve of course sent vampire hunters after him just in case he tries to prey on humans.” The emperor spoke of the matter as easily as if though they were discussing the weather, and Sorcalin found himself watching the emperor for any signs of discomfort. Not finding any, he leaned back in his chair again. “Well, you mentioned that you were born on an island outside of Summerset Isle. You wouldn't care to tell me exactly which island? If it had a name of course,” The Septim emperor asked and the High elf in front of him grimaced slightly and sighed.  
  
“I'm afraid it's quite well known, the islands' name is Artaeum. Though I can assure you that I’ve had no contact with them for the last few centuries, as my loyalties belong to the empire.” The emperor raised his eyebrows at that, staring at the other man for quite a while before talking again. He even managed to get the wizard to squirm in his seat, a feat that was not easily accomplished.  
  
“Very well. I trust the archmage, and nothing you've said makes me believe that her trust in you is unfounded. I would like to give you the position as the teacher of my children, as long as you only teach them what I allow you to. I do not wish for the Psijiic order to have more influence than necessary,” he said, and the elf bowed his head.  
  
“Of course, my liege. It is an honour to be gifted with the trust you've given me,” the elf answered him, standing up and bowing as the emperor sent for a servant. As the emperor of Tamriel then turned his attention fully to his papers, Sorcalin stepped out through the door just as the servant came down the corridor, and the human brought the elf away to show him his new quarters.


End file.
